


written in these walls are the stories that i can't explain

by ambrosespellmanz



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Childhood Memories, Gen, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Past Drug Use, Post-Canon, Short One Shot, set during 3x11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 20:09:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17628872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambrosespellmanz/pseuds/ambrosespellmanz
Summary: Josie does some reflection





	written in these walls are the stories that i can't explain

Josie stands in the doorway of the bathroom, watching as her mom forces her father into the tub.

“Mom?”

Her mother's head whips towards hers, a certain distraught look in her eyes. She clears her throat and forces a smile, taking a step forward, “Honey-”

Josie glances at her dad then back at her mom, brows furrowing, “Is Daddy okay?”

“He's fine. Your dad is just sick so I'm going to give him a warm bath.”

Later she'll learn that Myles was sick but not in the way her mother meant.

Josie nods, taking small step backs as her mom slowly closes the bathroom door.

_“You can't tell Veronica about this.”_

Archie's words brings her out of her thoughts. Josie ignores his request, moving his face so he was looking directly at her.

“Listen up, Andrews. You're in free fall, and I am not having it. It's time for a literal and metaphoric cold shower.”

She leans over and turns the shower on, making sure the water was completely cold.

“This is for your own good.”

Later they talk but she thinks Archie completely missed the point she was trying to make. He leaves her in the kitchen of his home, claiming he was going to kill one last demon.

So Josie heads to ~~Mr. Keller's~~ her house, relieved to see her mom sitting on the couch, no client in sight. She could use some emotional comfort right now.

Josie sets her purse down and stretches out on the couch, resting her head on her mother's lap.

“Is everything okay, honey?”

She starts to nod but stops herself, sitting up and facing her mom, “Were things between you and dad always so… _bad_?”

Her mom gives a weary sigh before answering. “They weren't always bad, a lot of amazing things came from our marriage…”

Josie can sense a but coming on.

“But, it didn't work out and I want you to know that that has nothing to do with you. Okay?”

Josie smiles, one that meets the eyes, “Okay.”


End file.
